But I love her
by Shaded.black
Summary: Emma confesses to hook that she loves Regina, then she confesses the love to Regina. Will Regina reciprocate? One-Shot. Emma's POV.


"Do you remember what you promised me six months ago, Emma? You promised me, that no matter what happened, eventually, you and I would end up together. That no matter how far apart our lives may lead, we would be together. And now you're leaving me, to be with her? The her you fought your whole life against? The her that tried to kill you more times than I care to recall? Help me understand."

"Kilian, I can't explain why it's her and not you. You're an amazing guy, and just as many times that she tried to kill me, you were right there to protect me. For that I'll be forever grateful, but, I can't lie to myself any longer. I love her, I love her spark, her desire, the look in her eyes, those eyes filled with determination, accomplishment, eyes that just sparkle when she smiles. I want her kilian. You could never understand that, because truthfully?, I don't completely understand it. I'm really sorry, It was never my intention to hurt you. I hope one day you can forgive me."

"I really don't think I can Emma, I'm sorry. And I can not pretend to wish you the best of luck, when this should've been my happy ending. So, goodbye, Ms Swan, forever."

"Killian, please don't do this. I could never replace you as a friend. You were there to help me in my darkest times, so I want you to be apart of my happiness. Please, don't walk out on me. I'm tired of people always doing that."

"You leave me no choice Emma, don't you see that? The way you claim to feel about Regina, is the way I feel about you. The day I first met you, I knew that we could be something, that you could change me, and you have changed me. I'm a better man now because of you. I can not watch you walk down the street holding her hand, not when it should be my hand you are holding, my hand you are caressing. I want it to be my eyes you look into with pure admiration. My heart has been yours for a very long time Emma, but, obviously, I was to blind to see that I could never have yours."

"You almost had mine, I started to care deeply for you, honestly. I can't explain it. I've tried, I seriously have. She's been a nuisance to me from the start, a pain in my arse, but, somewhere amist the bickering, it became so much more for me."

"Then you've made your choice. I can't, nor will I, stand around, pretending that everything is daisies and butterflies. I'm sorry, but that is something I won't do."

"Just say you'll think about it? I do want you in my life, even if it takes years. I hope one day that you do realize that I never meant to hurt you. No matter how long it takes, I'll always be here to talk, to be that one friend you can rely on. Please, just say you'll think about it?"

"Okay Emma, I'll think about it. Good day." And with that he leaves her on the street.

Emma, pulling herself together, walks down to the mayors mansion and knocks.

"Is there something I could help you with, or are you here to squabble?" Regina says, standing against the door.

"We need to talk." Emma says, taking a deep breath.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, but I can't." She stammers.

"You seem to contradict yourself a lot, but please say what you have to, I'm actually really busy." The brunette scoffs.

"Regina.. I.. Uh... " She pauses.

"You what?"

"I've, uh, been meaning to do this." She asserts, stepping closer, cupping Regina's face gently, crashing her lips against hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina stammers, pushing the blond away from her.

"Kissing you."

"That much is apparent, but why?"

"Regina, I've known for sometime now, that I've had feelings for you. In the back of my mind, I hoped that you had feelings for me to. I know it might seem strange, but let me kiss you again, and this time, don't think about it. If you can honestly kiss me without feeling anything, I'll go, and I'll never speak about it again." She states, leaning in towards the brunettes face, just inches away from her lips.

The brunette seemed to be spechless, which was a first for her, causing Emma to smirk. She never broke eye contact as the brunette contemplated her decision. Emma leaned in dangerously close, so close that she could smell the perfume that Regina was wearing.

"Don't think Regina, just, for once, feel." She whispered, brushing her lips softly against the brunettes. This time, she felt no resistance. Emma kissed her harder, deeper, sliding one hand gently behind Regina's neck, pulling her closer. She gently sucked on Regina's bottom lip until the brunette let out a tiny moan.

"I.. I really don't think this is a good idea– Regina whispered, pulling away. –I.. I didn't feel a thing."

The blond took a step back and whispers "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now if that'll be all, I.. I have some tidying up to do, before Henry gets home." Regina says, fumbling at the door handle.

"Well, okay then. I'm sorry Regina, just forget this ever happened." Emma says dejectedly, turning to walk away.

"Emma, wait." She heard the brunette whisper behind her.

"If you're going to mock me, you don't need to, I feel stupid enough." She says turning back around.

"I'm not going to mock you, Dear. I was thinking, that maybe we should try that one more time to make sure." The brunette says pulling Emma close, kissing her deeply.

Emma smiles behind the kiss and wraps her arms tightly around the brunette.


End file.
